


Brobot^2

by nixthejuju



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixthejuju/pseuds/nixthejuju
Summary: In which Dirk makes an emulated version of Alpha Bro.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Brobot^2

Dirk had done it. He had accomplished a feat bigger than life. Perhaps more impressive than the creation of his auto-responder. Though that is only in technical prowess, as the creation of AR was not logistically a success based on it's emulated behavior. But regardless of that, he had completed a similarly daunting feat. He felt big brained as hell in that moment as he did a few finishing touches of welding and wire adjusting on the large robotic life form.

For the past two years he had meticulously studied a complete timeline of the past few centuries on earth. More specifically, a historically unparalleled figure that had preceded his existence. The infamously legendary figure. The man, the myth, the creator of the SBHJ movie franchise, Dave "Bro" Strider.

Not that he would ever admit it to his friends in a display of blatantly weakness, but his Bro was his hero. His idol. It crushed him every day to not be able to meet the guy, the only semblance of hope keeping him going was his latest project. The project that he would finish tonight, after two years of grueling work.

You see, after he created AR successfully, he had another even more ambitious desire. A complete recreation of his late Bro. Even if it was a horrible, not fully thought through plan, he got to work on it. He used AR as a resource for collecting every bit of information on his Bro that had ever existed on the internet.

AR was able to draw up a complete psychological evaluation complete with extensive personality and demeanor analysis. For a whole year while Hal did research, Dirk worked on a body. A robotic recreation of Bro, down to the aviator shades that signified Dave's legacy.

The robotic counterpart was fully functioning, emulating a majority, if not all, of the functionality of living, breathing humans. The robot body dwarfed Dirk's fifteen or so year old body, matching the analyzed dimensions of the human counterpart the robot was modeled after. It took three hundred and twenty two days in total to fully assemble. A large commitment considering he spent at least five hours a day on the extensive project.

The year after the initial assembly was spent carefully crafting a detailed emulation of his Bro's thought processes and essential functionality of the original's brain. He spent almost seven months on the emotional and personality aspects of the program. He spent the rest of his time working on making sure the program was compatible with the body, even letting AR take the robot for a spin every once in a while. Though, he had to promise to make the pair of sunglasses a body too when he finished up Brobot^2.

He spent a long ass time on these portions alone, based on previous experience. He rushed in ARs personality programming, and it showed in obvious ticks compared to the original. Not a bad thing, of course, just not the desired effect for this project. He was trying to create a near perfect replication of the original being, with enough functionality that the program could express what was wrong with certain personality functions and have Dirk promptly fix them.

He was finally in the home stretch, the robot body was complete, functional, near perfection and years of blood, sweat and no tears because the Dirk Strider doesn't cry, ya hear me? Good. Ahem, moving on, all that was left to do was upload the program to a microchip and plug it into the body. It was surprisingly simple, for how much work was put into this shit.

It was time. Time for one of the seemingly most important events in his life so far. Though it wasn't very hard to beat considering he had been living alone in a flooded apartment building for a decade and a half. The most exciting thing to happen in that time was finding a group of internet friends to waste pitiful time on. Not that his friends were bad, the opposite really. He just felt like he was rotting the more time he spent in his cursed space.

He typed a few strings of code and pressed the enter button, ready to eject the chip from his computer. He slowly slid it out, looking at the beautiful chip, a key to a defining moment held just a few inches from his shaded eyes. A wave of emotion washed over him as goosebumps raised on his warm skin. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, composing himself. 

Trying to mentally prepare himself for what would be happening shortly, he walked slowly to the currently lifeless metallic body laid on his workbench. He gingerly propped the robot upright in a sitting position. The legs dangled precariously off the edge of the table. Dirk clambered up onto the bench, gently sliding open a seamless compartment flush against the robot's skull.

The panel popped open with a satisfying click, exposing a small socket in which the chip would shortly be plugged into. His hands trembled as he looked at the small piece of silicone sat heavily in his palm. He fought back the wave emotion that threatened to overtake him. It was now or never.

The mini pep-talk seemed to do the trick and Dirk's face went flat as he plugged in the chip. The program should automatically start up after being inserted. He quickly slid the panel shut and scrambled in front of the robot, desperately wanting himself to be the first thing his Bro saw when he woke up. The gentle hum of cooling fans whirred comfortably in the unnerving silence.

Finally, the smallest sign of life appeared as the robotic head jerked upwards in a metallic crack. Red dots glowed behind the aviators, staring at Dirk, straight into his soul. All he could do in that moment was stare back, frozen like a terrified animal. Brobot^2 stared intently at him, seemingly taking time to process the bits and pieces of information available to his freshly woken motherboards.

"..." A whirring noise sounded through the room as Bro attempted to speak, still needing a moment to get the hang of things.

"Dirk." A deep voice sounded out, the voice box emulating the voice that had played through the never ending interviews of Dave.

The voice alone, saying a single word was enough to make tears prick at the corners of Dirk's shaded eyes. He took a reluctant step towards his Bro, wanting desperately to hear more. Though he was hardly prepared if just hearing his name being said was enough to bring him to a compromised emotional state. He stopped after two short steps, trembling as he waited for more.

"Is that you, lil' man? Is it really you?" The emulated voice sounded choked with emotion, confusion and hope being the most fragrant tones to be heard.

"It's… It's me, Bro." He said, voice thick with similar emotion.

The gentle hum of Brobot^2's fans filled the silence comfortably as Dave replied, "Where… where are we?" 

Dirk took off his glasses, wiping the moisture accumulated at his eyes away, "We're at your old apartment. Though there's a lot more than that to go over. That can wait, however." he paused before looking Dave in his red, glowing eyes.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Dirk :^)


End file.
